


right beside you

by obsessivelymoody



Series: tiit fics [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan and Phil spend the first day of their week off in bed





	right beside you

The gentle sound of Phil’s deep breaths fills the hotel room. 

Dan rolls onto his side, reaching his arm over to where he plugged his phone in on the bedside table before going to sleep last night. 

It’s quarter to eleven in the morning. Dan stretches, bunching up the duvet so it rests in crinkled folds against Phil’s back. He swings his feet over the side of the bed and quietly walks over to the desk where the room service menu sits. 

The hotel phone’s receiver makes it halfway up to Dan’s ear when Phil lets out a low grumbling noise. Dan’s head snaps towards the bed. 

He relaxes when he sees that Phil’s still asleep, this time rolled up in the remaining part of the duvet Dan abandoned. 

Hanging up the phone, Dan keeps his gaze trained on Phil, biting his lip. _Best not to wake him_ , Dan thinks. 

He remembers Phil’s decision to sit down twice in last night’s show. And in the two shows before that. And not remembering where the projectile box went last night either. And the way he leaned on Dan in the lift, forehead pressed to Dan shoulder, his weight resting heavily against Dan. 

Taking in a breath, Dan walks over to his open suitcase and grabs the first two items of clothing that match. He slides his shoes on once he’s dressed, grabbing his wallet, phone, and room key before slipping out of the room. 

He opens his maps app to find the closest Tim Hortons once he walks into the lift, pleased to see that it’s only about a five minute walk from the hotel. 

When he arrives at the Tims, he’s thankful that there’s only one person in line. Dan sends off a few texts while he waits, bouncing slightly on the spot. Getting back to the hotel before Phil wakes up would be more than ideal for him. Waking Phil up with coffee is one of Dan’s favourite parts about waking up before him. 

When it’s his turn to order, Dan gets them both coffees and picks out some pastries from the glass case beside the till. 

He thanks the employee when they hand him his food, pulling out his phone again to load up the map back to the hotel.

*

“Dan?” Phil’s tired, slightly muffled voice rings through the hotel room when Dan opens the door. 

_Dammit_ , Dan thinks as he quietly shuts the door behind him. 

“I brought breakfast,” Dan says as he walks further into the room. He sets down the drink tray and pulls Phil’s coffee out. 

Dan perches on the bed near Phil’s thighs, handing him his coffee and the bag of pastries.

“I must have slept for like ten hours,” Phil says, propping himself up on his elbow, opening the lid on his coffee and blowing. “But I still feel tired.”

“You needed it,” Dan replies, shrugging. 

Phil hums, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Besides,” Dan says. “You can sleep all day if you’d like. I texted Marianne to say that we’re going to be staying in to work today.”

“Really?” Phil says, taking another sip of coffee before setting it down on the table beside him. 

“Yep,” Dan says, smacking his lips on the ‘p’. “I mean, we _should_ do some work later but for now, we can nap _all day_.”

Phil’s face relaxes into an expression of utter relief as he rests his head back against the pillows. 

“How will I ever repay you for this gift, Daniel?” Phil says, the dramatics of his question getting lost in how weary his voice sounds. 

Dan laughs.

“Well for starters,” Dan says, smirking. “You could let me blow you.” 

Phil smiles and rolls his eyes, pushing the duvet off his legs. 

*

Hours later, there’s a laptop in between them. Room service plates litter the room, and Dan can still see the pile of three towels on the floor in his periphery that Phil said he’d pick up an hour and a half ago. 

Phil’s head is resting on Dan’s shoulder as an episode of the Office echos through the hotel room. Dan’s got his phone out, barely paying any attention to the show. He bookmarks a shop called ‘Twisted Ice Cream’ for them to go to tomorrow when work is over and they’re exploring this vastly unfamiliar city. He bookmarks a few more places and locks his phone, setting it on the bedside table. 

Dan tilts his head as he leans back into the pillows, feeling Phil’s quiff tickle the edge of his jaw. He shuts his eyes, ignoring the stale scent of the hotel room and the scratchy stiffness of the hotel’s sheets on his legs. 

For a moment, he’s back in their flat, laying next to Phil as they take the night to unwind together after working. 

It’s nice. Familiar. And somehow, when Dan opens his eyes and takes in the beige room before him, his chest doesn’t ache with the desire to be home like he thought it might. 

He glances down at Phil, who appears to have fallen asleep. Watching Phil’s chest rise and fall with every breath, Dan brings his lips together, suppressing a smile that he can already feel reaching his eyes. 

Dan leans down, kissing the top of Phil’s head. He hovers there, drinking in the scent of Phil’s shampoo and the lingering tones of his aftershave. 

Dan’s heart swells at the same homey instance of familiarity that Phil’s scent gives him. The feeling lingers when Dan pulls away, pausing the episode and putting away the laptop. He waits for it to fade as he brushes his teeth before rejoining Phil in bed. But it never does, and Dan realizes that he shouldn’t expect it to because everything about home is laying next to him, mouth slightly open with his arms tucked close to his chest and his legs splayed open under the covers. 

Dan flicks the light beside him off, and is barely settled in the bed when Phil lets out a sleepy sigh and wraps an arm around Dan’s waist, enveloping him in what he calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and written ridiculously quickly whoops. I wrote this ficlet because I'm working on a longer tour fic for phandomficfests where they hang around Vancouver, but because I planned all of it before they came to the city, they ended up doing only one of the things I planned for them to do (which is good because if they did all the stuff I planned out I would have probably had a heart attack). So while the main thing I'm working on is a non-canon version of their stay here, I couldn't help but want to bust out a more canon-compliant fic about their time here (also I'm selfish and love my city more than I care to admit). Anyway, this is far more backstory than anyone would have wanted or expected, but you can like/reblog it on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/177077721857/right-beside-you-rating-g-word-count-1k) if you want. 
> 
> title is taken from "Beside You" by Marianas Trench


End file.
